Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Horse Prince
－ホウシン | romaji_name = Enseikō Hōshin | trans_name = Flame Star Marquis - Hongxin | image = BrotherhoodoftheFireFistHorsePrince-OP12-EN-C-UE.png | level = 6 | attribute = FIRE | type = Beast-Warrior | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | atk = 2200 | def = 2200 | passcode = 74168099 | materials = 1 FIRE Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters | effect_types = Trigger, Unclassified | lore = 1 FIRE Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 FIRE monster from your Deck. After you Synchro Summon this card, you cannot Special Summon Level 5 or higher monsters for the rest of this turn. | fr_lore = Syntoniseur FEU + 1+ monstre non-Syntoniseur Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée par Synchronisation : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre FEU de Niveau 3 depuis votre Deck. Après que vous Invoquez par Synchronisation cette carte, vous ne pouvez pas Invoquer Spécialement de monstres de min. Niveau 5 le reste de ce tour. | de_lore = 1 FEUER Empfänger + 1+ Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Wenn diese Karte als Synchrobeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 FEUER Monster der Stufe 3 als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck beschwören. Nachdem du diese Karte als Synchrobeschwörung beschworen hast, kannst du für den Rest des Spielzugs keine Monster der Stufe 5 oder höher als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. | it_lore = 1 Tuner FUOCO + 1+ mostri non-Tuner Quando questa carta viene Synchro Evocata: puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 mostro FUOCO di Livello 3 dal tuo Deck. Dopo avere Synchro Evocato questa carta, non puoi Evocare Specialmente mostri di Livello 5 o superiore per il resto del turno. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador de FOGO + 1+ monstros não-Reguladores Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Sincro: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de FOGO de Nível 3 do seu Deck. Depois de Invocar este card por Invocação-Sincro, pelo resto do turno, você não pode Invocar monstros de Nível 5 ou mais por Invocação-Especial. | es_lore = 1 Cantante de FUEGO + 1+ monstruos que no sean Cantantes Cuando esta carta es Invocada por Sincronía: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo de FUEGO de Nivel 3. Después de Invocar esta carta por Sincronía, no puedes Invocar de Modo Especial monstruos de Nivel 5 o mayor durante el resto del turno. | ja_lore = 炎属性チューナー＋チューナー以外のモンスター１体以上 このカードがシンクロ召喚に成功した時、デッキから炎属性・レベル３モンスター１体を特殊召喚できる。また、このカードがシンクロ召喚に成功したターン、自分はレベル５以上のモンスターを特殊召喚できない。 | zh_lore = 炎族调整怪兽＋调整怪兽以外的怪兽1只以上。 效果：此卡同调召唤成功时，可以将自己卡组中一只等级3以下的炎属性怪兽特殊召唤上场。此卡特殊召唤成功的回合中，自己不能特殊召唤等级5以上的怪兽。 | ko_lore = 화염 속성 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 이 카드가 싱크로 소환에 성공했을 때, 덱에서 화염 속성 / 레벨3 몬스터 1장을 특수 소환할 수 있다. 또한, 이 카드가 싱크로 소환에 성공한 턴에, 자신은 레벨 5 이상의 몬스터를 특수 소환할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = FIRE | archseries = Fire Fist | action = Activates upon Synchro Summon | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires Attribute specific Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Special Summons from your Deck * Restricts the player's Special Summons | database_id = 10328 }}